Competition among advertisers for the attention of prospective customer observers is intense. Advertisers face three major problems. First, how can they stand out among all of the competing advertiser's clutter within the observer's field of vision? Many potential observers do their best to “tune out” the cacophony of usual displays vying for their attention. Second, once noticed, how can advertisers hold observer attention long enough to impart their message? Observers who are paying attention are usually time sharing this attention among the various presentations to determine if there is one of interest. And third, how can advertisers make a lasting impression of their message upon the observer? There is therefore a need to differentiate the presentation so it will be memorable.
Flat displays and billboards have been the norm in advertising for many years. Recent improvements have increased space efficiency and the ability to “catch the observer's eye”. Lenticular lenses and pleated displays allow more than one image to be presented from the same advertising space. A problem associated with these lenses is that of observer attention capture. There is usually no mechanism to precapture the observer's attention prior to delivery of the message. As a result, the message may be missed when the observer is not focused in advance. Three-dimensional protrusions from the flat billboard seek to garner observer attention. But, as the observer passes by today's typical advertisements, they are usually presented with boring rectangular flat billboards carrying too much information resulting that most people “tune them out”.
There is therefore a need in the art for a new and novel display concept that is eye-catching, curious, artistic, informative and pleasing to look at. The display should inspire observer curiosity by its presentation method and thereby achieve increased observer attention span and post exposure message retention.
The same concept could be employed by other advertising media such as Television, CD Rom advertising and DVD advertising since the above concept could be captured as a 3D animation which is one of the ways this concept has been developed for marketing purposes.